


A different perspective

by sootonthecarpet



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Animal Attack, BFFs, Best Friends, Crack, Dog(s), Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the internal monologue of Victor Trevor's dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make an illustrated or comic version, but I needed to write this down like right now.

Victor is sad. Why is Victor sad? He eats food and runs around. I eat food and run around, and I am not sad.

These other things are in pairs and groups! Victor is not. But he has me. He is lonely anyway! He has to be with his own kind too, apparently.

Who will be a good friend for Victor?!

He is too mean.

He has too many friends, Victor would not like all of them.

He is a professor, Victor can't be friends with them.

Oh, he is good! He would be a good friend for Victor. I shall catch him and bring him back so that Victor can be friends with him!

I caught him too hard and Victor has yelled at me. Now I am sulking. Sulk, sulk, sulk.

Sulk.

Sulk.

VICTOR YOU HAVE A FRIENDSHIP NOW!

I AM HAPPY. I AM HAPPY BECAUSE YOU ARE HAPPY. 

SO HAPPY.

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPY.

But also I am sulking.

Sulk.

Sulk.

Victor your friend does not like me and it makes me sad. But you have a friend and I am happy!

Happy!

Sulk.

**Author's Note:**

> "I was freezing onto your ankle because I love you!"


End file.
